Misaki & Usui Love Story
by Rikiya Tochigi
Summary: Random One-shots. Not in sequence.
1. Date with Misaki

Kaichou wa Maid Sama

Usui x Misaki

Usui was sitting on the bench at a park, waiting for Misaki to turn up. Misaki was late, it has been 10 minutes since the meeting time and she didn't turn up. Usui was getting uncomfortable as girls kept looking and going up to flirt with him. He knew how busy Misaki was with her part-time job so he waited there until she turns up.

'Usui!" Usui heard his name being called out by a light and sweet voice, music to his ears. He turned and saw Misaki, wearing a white shirt and blue jacket along with a black skirt and her hair had a white hairband that made Usui's heart beat faster by the second. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No worries," Usui answered as he stood up. Usui kept staring her cute-looking outfit which caught some guys' attention around them.

"Wh-Why do you keep staring at me?" Misaki shuttered.

"Nothing," Usui looked away from Misaki. "Should we get something to eat?" Misaki just nodded her head and followed Usui from behind.

Not long, they arrived at the doorstep of a high-class restaurant. Usui saw Misaki's mouth wide opened. "Ah, W-We don't have to come to this kind of high-class restaurant." Misaki responded to the environment around them. "Isn't the food here a little too expensive?"

"No, not really." Usui answered without hesitation. "I come here every week." Misaki turned her head to Usui and her eyes and mouth opened even wider than before.

"Welcome back, sir." The waiter came towards them.

"Table for 2 and get us a private environment." Usui ordered.

"Right this way, sir." The waiter bowed and led the way to an empty but romantic room for the two. Usui and Misaki sat down and looked at the menu in front of them. Usui was amused with the facial expression on Misaki's face - being shocked from seeing the prices. "What would you like to have?"

"What do you want, Ayuzawa?" Usui looked up from the menu and at Misaki who had a hard time picking which item to eat.

"Um... I think I would have the... Pork Chop," Misaki answered as she looked at the waiter.

"And you, sir?"

"I would have the same thing." Usui answered.

"Your dishes will be right out." The waiter bowed and walked out of the room. After having his attention all on the waiter, he turned back to Misaki who had a confused look on her. He smirked at the enjoyment of looking at her expression.

"What's so funny?" Misaki asked with a frown on her face.

"You look so cute when you look confused." Usui answered.

"That's because I never expected you to bring me to this kind of place!" Misaki exclaimed. "Also, the prices of the food are ridiculous. I can't even afford them!"

"Is that so? Then how about I bring you here and eat every day?" Usui suggested.

"No, thank you. The food I take every day is good enough for me," Misaki answered. The doors opened and the waiter came back in.

"Sir, the latest drink we have is the wine from France 1899." The waiter introduced. "Would you like to have some?"

"Do you want any, Ayuzawa?" Usui turned to Misaki.

Misaki startled a bit and answered, "I'll just have orange juice."

"I'll get the same thing," Usui ordered. The waiter bowed and exited the room.

"You actually drink wine?" Misaki questioned Usui.

"Ya, once in a while." Usui answered. Then the doors opened again and the waiter pushed a trolley in with the food. He placed the food and drinks in front of them and left them again.

For the rest of the dinner, they were silent. None of them said a word. Usui kept looking up and down between his food and Misaki. "Usui, can you stop looking at me while I'm eating?"

"No," Usui answered without hesitation again.

"Why?"

"Because you look so adorable while you are trying so hard to eat," Usui smiled. He saw her face lit up red immediately.

"Baka Usui, don't say things like that so directly!" Misaki scolded as she gobbled down her food.

-After Dinner-

Usui was walking Misaki home. They were holding hands as they walked down the crowded streets. Usui noticed guys looking at Misaki with a 'hungry' look that led to Usui having a frown on his face.

Outside Misaki's house, Misaki was about to go in when Usui grab her arm. Misaki turned around and saw Usui with his head down. "What is it, Usui?" Misaki asked. Usui pulled her closer to him and hugged her that shocked Misaki.

"Wh-what happened, Usui?" Misaki asked as she pulled him closer as well.

"Don't wear like that next time," Usui answered.

"Huh?"

"Don't wear anything that attractive for our next few dates," Usui repeated. "I don't want other guys to see you dress like that except me."

"Usui, you are still like a child." Misaki responded. Usui then pulled her away and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't keep me waiting for too long," Usui said. "I have limits as well." Misaki blushed as Usui sweetly.


	2. Kiss in the Council Room

The sky turned from sky blue to reddish orange as the suns sets. But at the Seika High School, the president was in the council room doing the overloaded paperwork. Everyone in the council committee had already left for home and Misaki was left at her desk. Then, Misaki looked up to the clock on the wall above her. It was 4.30 in the evening but she didn't have to go to work that day so she stayed back.

She sighed as she looked at the stack of paper left for her. She dropped her pencil and lay back at her chair, looking up at the ceiling. As she blinked a familiar face appeared in front of her eyes.

"AH!" Misaki exclaimed as she sat up and turned around. "Pervert Alien, wh-what are you doing here? When did you get here?"

"I should be asking you that," Usui answered as he placed his right hand onto her desk and smiled at Misaki.

"I-I still have paperwork to do," Misaki answered as she turns back to her papers and started doing her work, not wanting to look at Usui. Just then, she felt her chin being tilted up and Usui was a few inches away from her. His green emerald eyes stared directly into her yellowish golden ones. Blood ran up to her cheeks and her lips slightly ajar.

"You are burning up," Usui pointed out to her.

Misaki turned away, avoiding eye contact with the alien, and answered, "It's no big deal!"

"You don't want to fall sick again, do you?" Usui asked.

"That won't happen again!" Misaki was starting to get pissed off from Usui's question. She just wants to get the paperwork over and done with.

"How are you sure?"

"Why do you care so mu-" Misaki turned her head to face Usui when her sentence was cut off with her lips being pressed against soft lips. Her cheeks were brought closer to Usui by his hands. The kiss lasted for a minute and was broke. During that minute, Misaki didn't react. She couldn't react.

"Because I love you that why I care for you," Usui answered, blushing slightly appearing on his cheeks as he smiled. Misaki was speechless. Her mind was blank; she could still feel the softness of his lip on hers.

"Usui..." Misaki was really speechless and her mind can't think of anything than the kiss.

"Ayu- no, Misaki..." Usui leaned down and gave her another kiss on the lips. Instead of pulling away, Misaki returned the kiss with her eyes closed and feeling the softness her lips were feeling. With that, Misaki wasn't able to finish the paperwork so Usui came and helped her finished it.

"Finally, it's done!" Misaki exclaimed in excitement. Then, Usui wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"We are not done yet!" He responded and kissed her on the lips again.


	3. The Unexpected Event

Kaichou wa maid sama

Chapter 3

"Wh-What are you doing here, Usui?" Misaki exclaimed as she saw him in the locker room. "You are not supposed to be here!" Usui looked at his confused girlfriend as he stood there, half naked.

"Your manager called me; she said that both of your cooks fell ill so she called me to make the dishes." Usui answered as he went on to wear the chefs uniform, specially made for him.

"Ah, Usui!" The manager came into the locker room and saw a calm Usui and a furious Misaki. "Thanks for making it here before the shop opens." The manager thanked him, bowing.

"No worries, I didn't have anything to do anyways!" Usui answered, making Misaki more furious.

"Now, now, Misaki, he is here because I asked him to, you don't have to be so angry." The manager tried to calm her down. Misaki looked down at her manager and she sighed as she walked out to locker room, without turning back.

Usui thought that Misaki was upset about his arrival but can't leave now as he had already promised the manger that he will helped them out that day.

Throughout the day, Usui hardly so Misaki as she outside busy with the customers outside. Usui was getting a little lonely without Misaki by his side. He looked at the time, the shop had just opened for an hour but it felt like the whole day to him. Every 5 minutes, he will keep looking at the time, wondering when the day will end so that he can have dinner with his Misaki.

Then, the office phone rang. The manager picked it up and then everything went quiet. "Misaki!" She called to her employee.

"Yes, manager?" Misaki answered.

"Misaki, your sister called. She said that your mother fainted and she is sent to the hospital!" Misaki eyes widened and her head dropped, confused wondering if she should stop her job here and go to the hospital or continue working to the end of shift.

Usui saw her worried look. He went up to her and placed a hand on her head. Misaki looked up at him. "Go on!" Usui said. "You are wondered, aren't you?"

"But my shift..." Misaki interrupted.

"Don't worry, the day is going to end soon anyways," Usui pointed to the clock behind him. Misaki smiled and went to change right away.

"I'm sorry, manager." Misaki apologised.

"Don't worry, your family is important. You don't have to feel sorry." The manager felt embarrassed. Then, Usui saw her running out of the back door and never see her after she turned to the main streets.

-At the end of the day-

"Usui, are you going home now?" The manager asked.

"No, I'm going to the hospital." He answered bluntly as he got changed into his normal clothes. "I'm sorry but I have to go now. Call me when you need an emergency chef, okay?" He smiled and went out by the back door.

"I wish I have a husband like that." The manager sighed as she placed her palm on her cheek.

-At the hospital-

"Misaki, you have school tomorrow, don't you?" Her mother asked.

"I do but you don't have to worry." Misaki reassured her mother. "Things are going to be okay."

"I'm just worried about the hospital bills." Her mother sighed.

"I'll handle that one," Misaki replied. "The doctor said that you need tons of rest so you should rest and you will hospitalise for around a week so you don't have to worry. Just get plenty of rest." Then, the doors opened and Misaki and her mother's attention were turned to the door to see Usui.

"U-Usui, what are you doing here?" Misaki exclaimed again. Usui was giving heart attacks to her every single unexpected moment.

"I'm here to visit, my future mother-in-law," Usui answered as he came in with a paper bag.

"M-mother-in-law?" Her mother and Misaki shuttered.

"What are you talking about Usui? I never plan to get marry to you!" Miskai answered.

"Aww, is that what a girlfriend should say to her boyfriend who loves her oh so dearly?" Usui asked, followed by a chuckled. Misaki blushed and noticed that he was holding a paper bag in his hand.

"Hey, what is that?" Misaki asked as she pointed to the paper bag.

"Oh, I stopped by your house and your sister said that she was looking after the house and you were probably going straight to the hospital so she asked me to get this for your mother," Usui placed the bag at the desk beside her.

"What is in there?" Her mother asked.

"Some clothes and a packed dinner," Usui answered as he took out the container from the bag. "And about the hospital bill, I already paid for you."

"Usui, you shouldn't have." Her mother gave him a concerned look.

"Don't worry, all I need is mother to get well so that you can attend my and Misaki's wedding," Usui answered that lead to Misaki blushing bright red.

"Excuse visiting hours are over," a nurse told Misaki and Usui.

"Okay, thank you!" Misaki and Usui answered in unison.

"Okay, mother, I am going off now. Have a good night sleep," Misaki smiled and left the room with Usui.

-On the way home-

Misaki and Usui were holding hands on the way home from the hospital. Neither of them spoke a word until Misaki broke the silent, "what do you mean by our wedding? I didn't agree to marry to you."

"Well, you are going to anyways," Usui answered.

"What makes you so sure?"

"The fact that you love me to much!"

"Who says that I only love you?" Usui stopped. They were at a empty park. Misaki stopped along with him and looked at him. Usui turned and went to hugged Misaki tightly.

"Don't ever say that you love someone else!" He ordered.

"Huh?"

"Don't you say that you love someone else other than me," Usui gave Misaki tight hug and a soft kiss on her lips. Misaki was shocked but returned it anyways.

After he broke the kiss, Misaki hugged back and answered, "Baka, if I don't love you, who else am I going to love?"

"You are still a kid, aren't you?" Misaki chuckled at end of her sentence.


	4. Shizuna and Takashi Part 1

Chapter 4 Part 1

Warning: OC (sorry _)

"Ano, are you Usui Takashi?" Suzuna asked as she went up to a blonde guy with emerald eyes.

"Hai, you must be Ayuzawa Suzuna, right?" He asked. Suzuna nodded her head.

"Are you here so that your brother won't interfere with your future love life?" She asked. Her sister told her to go on this blind date that she and her boyfriend had arranged. She knew that her older sister won't stay out of her business unless it goes her way.

~Flash back~

"I'll go," Suzuna agreed. "But exchange, I want you to stay out of my future love life." Misaki gave a thought to it and smiled.

"Sure, even if the blind date doesn't go well, you will have friend from another school so it will killing two birds with one stone," replied Misaki.

~Back to the Suzuna~

"Ya," He answered as he scratched the back of his head. "I told him if I go on this blind date, he won't interfere with my love life and he agreed to it without hesitation."

"Well, should we make the best of it?" Suzuna asked as she looked at Takashi from head to toe and back to the head. He was a good-looking boy so it wasn't a really total waste of her time.

"I guess so," he answered. "My brother have booked tickets for a movie at a cinema round the corner, do you want to come?"

"Sure, don't let money go to waste." Suzuna answered with a smile and followed Takashi who led the way to the cinema.

"What movie are we going to watching?" Suzuna asked - being curious since the last time she went to watch a movie was when she was in elementary school with her sister.

"He booked the movie Romeo and Juliet." Takashi answered without hesitation.

"Romeo and Juliet…" Suzuna stopped in her track.

"Is that alright with you?" Takashi asked as he turned around to look at Suzuna.

"I heard about this story before from my friends but I never really get to see the movie before." Suzuna answered.

"Then, this must be the first." Takashi responded. Suzuna nodded her head before she walked up to Takashi and started walking again.

After walking for 5 minutes, they had reached the entrance of the cinema. The place didn't have many people so they didn't have to queue too long to get their snacks at the snack bar.

When they were walking through the corridor of the cinema, just then, Suzuna's phone rang.

"Oh, I forgot to switch it off," Suzuna responded. She quickly picked up her phone and saw her sister as the ID caller. She sighed before she picked it up.

"Suzuna, did you meet Takashi?"

"Hai, now we are at the movies. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Wait, Suzu-"Before Misaki got complete her sentence, Suzuna hung up on her and switched off her phone. When she turned around, she saw that Takashi was on the phone as well. She walked towards him when she accidentally overhead his conversation over the phone.

"I'll call you back later. Bye!" Takashi hung up the phone and switched it off as well. He turned around to see Suzuna waiting and for him.

"Your brother called?" Suzuna asked. He nodded his head.

"Your sister called?" Suzuna nodded her head.

"Both of them worry too much, don't they?" Suzuna spoke her mind out.

"I have to agree, aniki is never this worry." Takashi replied. After a while of silence, Takashi said that, "Shall we go into the movies?" Suzuna shyly nodded her head and they went into the movies.

~ After the movies~

"How was the movie?" Takashi asked.

"It was a very sad story but it is a great one at the same time." Suzuna gave her review.

"I see," Takashi answered. Just then, something caught her attention. She stopped and that caught Takashi attention. He walked back to Suzuna and looked at where she was looking.

~~ To be continued~


End file.
